DAB
*2551 |rank=*Warrant Officer Grade 3 *Second Lieutenant |gender=Male |height=*234cm *223cm |weapons=*T-31 'Needle Rifle' R *M7S 'Silenced SMG' CSMG *M6C/SOCOM 'Automag' PDWS *M6D 'Magnum' PDWS *T-1 'Energy Sword' EW/S *Type-50 'Concussion Rifle' DER/H *T-2 'Gravity Hammer' EW/H |equipment=*Prototype MJOLNIR Mk-V Armour *MJOLNIR Mk-VI Armour |vehicles=*Winter-class Shadow of Splendour *SDV-class Prelude to Penance *CSO-class Requisition of Prosperity |hair=Blond |eyes=Blue |augment=*Standard SPARTAN-I Augmentations *Additional Experimental Augmentations |cyber=None |era=*Insurrection *Human-Covenant War |notable=*Deserted the UNSC during the Insurrection due to moral objections and influence from an undercover Insurrectionist. *During the early days of the Human-Covenant War, he stole two Covenant ships, and made hit and run attacks against major Covenant targets until rejoining the UNSC. *Despite fighting alongside them for almost a year, he wasn't technically reintegrated into the UNSC until October 2552. *He took part in many major battles, including the Fall of Reach, the Battle of Installation 04, the Battle of Mombasa and the Battle of Installation 05. |affiliation=*ONI *None *UNSC Marine Corps }} DAB-101, often shortened to just DAB, is the codename of a SPARTAN-I, attached to Task Force Bravo. His existence as a soldier was the result of an ONI experiment into the feasibility of further augmented soldiers, beyond those of the ORION Project. While technically part of the ORION Project, he shares more with SPARTAN-IIs than most of his peers in what is now known as the SPARTAN-I Program. As a result of his largely experimental augmentations and the young age at which he received them, he has the ability to wear MJOLNIR Mark V and Mark VI. However, his augmentations are insufficient for Mark VII, and GEN2. Biography Early Life and Insurrection At the age of seven, he was abducted by the Office of Naval Intelligence, due to having desirable genes for augmentation, and conscripted into the ORION Project. His name was removed from him, and he was given the codename DAB-101. He was the only member of the program to ever have been entered in such a manner. In essence, he was being used as an experiment, to determine whether the future of augmented soldiers lay in such kidnappings. The success of his augmentations was one of the major factors in ONI's acceptance of Dr. Halsey's SPARTAN-II pitch. Since he was only a test, most of the augmentations and training he received were experimental, and were not nearly as refined or advanced as the SPARTAN-II augmentations. Thus, he is inferior to more recent SPARTANs, but is noticeably stronger and more agile than most SPARTAN-Is, due to being trained and augmented at such a young age. He received most of his training, once he was old enough, with the other SPARTAN-Is, including Avery Johnson. His first mission was entirely successful, as he was not detected and the target was eliminated without any collateral damage. Immediately, he was issued a Winter-class prowler called the Shadow of Splendour, and a 2nd generation Smart AI, in order to carry out his next mission. Little did ONI know, his tutor was an undercover Insurrectionist, and had been subtly implanting ideals into his head, in an attempt to turn the UNSC's greatest weapon (thus far) against them. As a result, shortly after his first mission, during the Insurrection, he deserted the UNSC, stealing the Smart AI he'd been given, and the Shadow of Splendour. ONI swiftly covered up the incident, marking him as Killed in Action, in 2511, and covertly dispatching a team of highly-trained operatives to kill him. However, expecting this, DAB had made multiple, random slipspace jumps in the Shadow of Splendour, then shut down all non-essential systems and gone into cryo-sleep for just over 2 years, only emerging in early 2514. Most senior officials did not know of him at all, and his existence and eventual desertion was regarded as one of ONI's darkest secrets. A top-secret ONI inquiry was made into the events leading up to his desertion, delivered only to the head of ONI itself. Said inquiry (inaccurately) concluded that the removal of his name had led him to feel sub-human, and he'd blamed that on the establishment which had abducted him. That, combined with the moral objections he appeared to display to the UNSC, led him desert, according to the inquiry. The inquiry did not ever discover that his tutor was, in fact, an Insurrectionist. The final stage in ONI's cover-up was complete when Victor-101 was assigned DAB's tag, which would seem to suggest there never had been another SPARTAN-101. Early Human-Covenant War Little is known about his actions against the Covenant during his rogue period. Upon hearing of the Covenant's invasion of Harvest, he took the Shadow of Splendour deep into Covenant space, where he found a shipyard with a slightly damaged SDV-class corvette, called the Prelude to Penance, docked. As it was undergoing repairs, it had only a number of Huragok on-board as well as a small hive of Yanme'e and a skeleton crew. With the help of his Smart AI (who had remained inactive until that point, to avoid rampancy), he stole the ship with relative ease, evacuating oxygen from all areas containing hostiles. Upon learning from his AI that it relayed his location, DAB broke the Luminary so that it would not reveal his location, and he then proceeded to use the ship in many hit-and-run attacks against the Covenant, over the next thirty years. Over his time performing these attacks, he also discovered and subsequently acquired a semi-functional CSO-class ship named the Requisition of Prosperity as it retreated, damaged, from a battle. This, he used as a command center, since its glassing beam and most of its pulse turrets were offline. His raids weren't limited to Covenant targets though; he also stole prototype MJOLNIR Mk-V blueprints, to aid him in his efforts. He had one of the Prelude to Penance's Huragok assemble it, and then help him don it. Excluding this raid, he tried to avoid making offensive moves against the UNSC, deeming his political views less important than Humanity's survival. He had little influence on most of the early Human-Covenant war, however, during Admiral Cole's Last Stand, he discovered the location of the battle, and immediately relayed the whereabouts to the leader of the reinforcements. He did not participate himself, as the Prelude to Penance would've been mistaken for a Covenant ship. Joining Task Force Bravo 's bridge, after arriving at New Jerusalem.]] Having adequate stealth and espionage experience from his training, DAB knew that he could easily use a combination of Active Camouflage and his MJOLNIR armour (which made many soldiers inherently trust him) to sneak into almost any base, except perhaps the [[w:c:halo:UNSC Point of No Return|''Point of No Return]]. Seeking information about possible opportunities he might find to allow him to regain the UNSC's trust, DAB snuck into a meeting between Margaret Parangosky and Lord Hood in the base known as the Hive, HIGHCOM's command center. After a brief discussion with Parangosky, he learnt the location and mission of Task Force Bravo, and took his ship, the Prelude to Penance to aid them. Once in the system, he used an Orbital Insertion Pod to join Bravo on the ground. They were investigating a strange Forerunner artifact named The Armoury, attempting to use it to find the Casket, but were cut short by a Covenant attack. outside the Armoury.]] Promptly, they evacuated New Jerusalem via DAB's supercarrier, the Requisition of Prosperity. The Sword of Giants and Prelude to Penance were left behind, as they'd been spotted by the inital Covenant assault, and would raise suspicion if they left. While en-route to Reach, the Requisition of Prosperity's reactor failed, and it fell out of slipspace in interstellar space. The ship was completely stranded, and all the Forerunner artifacts taken from the Armoury and civilians with it. Luckily, the AI which had taken control of the Prelude to Penance and Sword of Giants managed to send the latter to them via slipspace, masked by an explosion. The Prelude was destroyed. After ferrying the civilians to Reach via the Sword of Giants, Task Force Bravo explained the situation to HIGHCOM. In light of the recent events, DAB's old rank (pre-desertion) of Warrant Officer was reinstated, however, there wasn't enough time for him to be sworn-in again. Return to New Jerusalem, Battle for the Requisition, and Apparent Death Bravo soon returned to New Jerusalem. There, it was revealed that the traitor was Admiral Baker. Baker sent an unknowing escort, the Levittown, to watch Croft. In response, Croft left the Sword in a Condor and went to guard the Requisition's treasure trove of artifacts. Rescue, and the Fall of Reach Battle of Installation 04 Escape from New Mombasa Battle for the Rhine-Ruhr Area Retaking the Zealous Fury Personality Relationships Brian Hartley Sasuun 'Grtamee Brad Michaels Jameson Locke While in most circumstances, DAB and Locke get on well, and are productive when paired together, they do tend to be very competitive. There have been numerous instances where they have both attempted to out-do the other, in feats such as stealth, marksmanship and general Covenant-slaying. Initially, Locke did not trust DAB, as the rest of Bravo didn't, but this soon faded. Now, they both trust each other as much as any member of Bravo trusts any other. The Rest of Task Force Bravo James Croft Antonio Silva Trivia *DAB-101 was originally intended to be an antagonist, but Dab1001 (his creator) had a change of heart mid-way through. **As such, it is suggested that he destroyed a human colony before infiltrating the meeting. This, however, is non-canon, and did not occur. **Dab1001 had planned to make him the one who fired the Casket initially. *Since his armour was not heavily damaged, as John-117's was, when he upgraded to MJOLNIR Mark-VI, his suit was upgraded not replaced. *His theft of the Prelude to Penance and the Requisition of Prosperity led the Covenant to repeal the ban on aissociated intelligences, as the lack of any computer defences (which would've been provided by such AIs) allowed such thefts to be easy. *After his disappearance, his family launched an inquiry, which almost uncovered his abduction at the hands of ONI. As such, it was elected not to attempt abductions again within ONI. **This was eventually changed when Dr. Halsey proposed the use of flash clones as replacements for the missing children. Gallery DAB-101 Requisition of Prosperity.png|DAB-101 looking upon the Requisition of Prosperity for the first time. DAB-101 Emblem.png|DAB-101's emblem. Category:Characters Category:Task Force Bravo Members